


GolCha Short Stories Collection

by nahago_nolja



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dimension Travel, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short stories collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahago_nolja/pseuds/nahago_nolja
Summary: Story #01: Sungyoon & Bomin wake up in the "Burn It" universe.Story #02: Donghyun wants a change in his relationship with Jangjun.Story #03: Seungmin might be right about his boyfriend not being human.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG, Kim Donghyun/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Ch.01 - NEW WORLD – Sungyoon & Bomin

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own GolCha or any of the members. I only own the plot and the writing that made this story up.
> 
> This came up when I thought "What if the guys wake up one day and they suddenly find themselves in the 'Burn It' universe?"  
> Currently this is all I've got, but I don't exclude the possibility of continuing this later on.
> 
> "Dialogue"  
> ' _Thoughts_ '
> 
> Enjoy~❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyung... I woke up a while ago, _not_ in my room, in a house that _I've never seen before_ but full with _all_ my stuff" Bomin said, making Sungyoon tense up even more. "And the reason I woke up so early is because I got a text from someone named _Seoyoon_ , who's apparently _my girlfriend_ , reminding me that we have to meet up with _her brother_ at the cafe later to ask him to come with us on our trip."
> 
> Sungyoon sat there in silence for a few seconds, before momentarily pulling his phone away from his ear. His mind had become completely blank; the only thought currently looping through it was ' _what the fuck_.'  
> "Can you repeat that" he asked, even if it sounded more like a demand.
> 
> ***
> 
> Story #1: Sungyoon & Bomin wake up in the "Burn It" universe.

When his hand touched a wall, Sungyoon's first thought was ' _Did I roll all over Jangjun's side of the bed?_ '

His alarm had just gone off and he had quickly stopped it. As he usually did, Sungyoon had turned around in his bed, ready to shake Jangjun awake as well. Except apparently Jangjun had already woken up and Sungyoon had invaded his space, which is something he rarely did.

When he finally opened his eyes to check if he had accidentally knocked something off, Sungyoon could do nothing but stare at the wall.

The bare wall.

' _What_ '

He kept laying down for a few seconds while his brain registered the fact that what he was seeing couldn't be possible.

Sungyoon suddenly sat up and turned wide, surprised eyes to check around.

' _This is not my bed_ ' he thought, a feeling of dread starting to take over. ' _This is not my room_ '

His gaze kept moving from a spot to another: he could see his clothes, accessories and even photos all around the room. And it did _nothing_ to make him feel better.

Sungyoon gulped and cautiously stood up from the bed.

' _Where is this place? How did I get here? Was I... Was I kidnapped?? But they wouldn't leave me my phone... My phone!_ '

He quickly turned around to grab it and looked dumbly at the display.

08:37am

August, 5

2020

"Huh??"

' _Is this a joke? Am I being pranked? I'm gonna call Daeyeol-hyung because_ _ this isn't funny _ .'

Except there was no Daeyeol saved in his phonebook.

He kept scrolling while a wave of panic was starting to take over.

No Daeyeol.

No Jangjun.

No manager.

No company.

Sungyoon had to close his eyes for a few moments to take a deep breath and hope his hands would stop shaking.

He almost screamed when his phone started to vibrate signalling an incoming call. When he looked at the screen, he felt his eyes widen and quickly moved to accept.

"...Bomin?"

"Hyung? Sungyoon-hyung?? Is it really you??"

Sungyoon sighed and dropped to sit down on the bed.

"Bomin... So glad to hear you... Bomin where are you?"

"I... I don't know..." the younger said, his voice clearly trembling in fear, making Sungyoon's insides feel like stone. "Hyung, is it really you? GolCha Sungyoon?"

"Huh, what? Of course I am! What kinda question is that?" he asked, clearly surprised.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few seconds.

"Hyung... I woke up a while ago,  _not_ in my room, in a house that  _I've never seen before_ but full with  _all_ my stuff" Bomin said, making Sungyoon tense up even more. "And the reason I woke up so early is because I got a text from someone named  _Seoyoon_ , who's apparently  _my girlfriend_ , reminding me that we have to meet up with  _her brother_ at the cafe later to ask him to come with us on our trip."

Sungyoon sat there in silence for a few seconds, before momentarily pulling his phone away from his ear. His mind had become completely blank; the only thought currently looping through it was ' _what the fuck_ .'

"Can you repeat that" he asked, even if it sounded more like a demand.

"Hyung... This... Hyung, nothing makes sense..." Bomin said, becoming even more agitated. "This sounds like the plot..."

"... Of our MV" Sungyoon said, an uneasy feeling settling over his heart.

"Hyung... This doesn't look like a joke" Bomin said. "I don't know how to contact the others.  _Our company doesn't even exist!_ I checked on the internet earlier. I..."

Bomin clearly was panicking but Sungyoon didn't know what to do or say to make him feel better.

He stood up and started looking around the room: it really looked like he was actually living there. Sungyoon decided to be brave and opened the door to check the rest of the place. It was a small but well-kept flat and it seemes he was the only one living there. He even opened the front door, but there was nobody standing there, no shouts of "Surprise! It was all a joke!" Just a normal flat in a normal apartment complex.

"Hyung?" Bomin asked sounding unsure. He had been silent for a while and the younger probably was worried.

"I'm still here" he replied, hearing the other sigh in relief.

"Hyung, what do we do?"

"If this is not a joke, if we are in the story..." Sungyoon had to stop for a moment at the thought that they actually ended up in a _fictional world_. "If all of this is true and it's the day we are supposed to meet up at the cafe, then we can find our members. Jaehyun supposedly works there, Joochan and Youngtaek should walk in front of it after they meet the others. Once we are all together, we can come up with a plan." Sungyoon tried not to think about the possibility of having to deal with a _real_ _zombie apocalypse_.

"... And if they are not?"

"Huh?"

"What if... What if the others are not our members? What if only the two of us got here?" Bomin asked, his voice barely audible.

All of a sudden Sungyoon felt like there was ice coursing through his veins. He didn't even think about the others not being in their same situation.

"I... It doesn't matter" he replied after a while. "If they are our members, we can regroup and deal with this together. If they are not, we have knowledge of what's gonna happen and the others are even gonna see one of those...  _things_ , so we'll find a way to convince them to come with us. We are a group.  _We are family_ . We'll deal with this  _together_ ."

"Okay... Okay, sounds good" said Bomin, relief clear in his voice. "Then we should meet up before your...  _sister_ ... shows up. Actually, I'll text her to say something came up unexpectedly and we'll have to re-schedule."

"Perfect. You do that. I'm gonna dress up and leave now. Text me the address of the place where we are supposed to meet. I'll see you there."

"Okay hyung... Take care."

"You too... Bomin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens to us, okay?"

"... Okay, hyung. I trust you" the younger said, making Sungyoon smile.

"See you soon."

"Bye."

Sungyoon ended the call and took a deep breath. If this was his reality now, there were so many things he'd need to do to be able to deal with the upcoming chaos. He moved back to 'his' room while he had already started to mentally formulate different plans.

He was going to make sure they were going to survive this.

The ten of them together.

Until the end.


	2. Ch.02 - SIGNAL - JangDong (Jangjun/Donghyun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck is wrong with me then, huh?" he asked harshly pulling his hand away.  
> He saw Jangjun freeze, before turning around to stare wide eyed at him.  
> "I'm..."  
> "It's the same story every single fucking time!" he said, his voice unconsciously raising. "Every single time I show you that I'm here and you always, _always_ , turn me down. You say you want somebody like me, well _here I am_!"
> 
> ***
> 
> Story #2: Donghyun wants a change in his relationship with Jangjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own GolCha or any of the members. I only own the plot and the writing that made this story up.
> 
> Donghyun is 20, Jangjun is 22. They are university students who share a dorm and are long time friends.
> 
> "Dialogue"  
> ' _Thoughts _'__
> 
> __Enjoy~❤_ _
> 
> __
> 
> __**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DONGHYUN!**_ _

Jangjun opened the door of his dorm room and quickly walked towards his bed, throwing himself on top of it.

"Another bad date?" Donghyun asked, turning around from his seat at his desk.

His hyung groaned and nodded.

"Maybe you should stop going out with the first person who asks."

"Yeah... I just... Need it to get my mind of... Stuff..."

"And going on dates with idiots is the solution?"

Jangjun remained silent. Donghyun sighed. It was the same story every time: his hyung would get approached by some guy and asked out on a date which inevitably ended with Jangjun coming back to their shared dorm tired and unhappy.

Donghyun hated it: he hated how his hyung would accept every single proposal just to end up sad and miserable. Jangjun wasn't perfect, but he was a good person, vey helpful, so talented, really kind and he deserved someone who would care for him and cherish him.

And Donghyun... Donghyun wanted to be that person. If only his hyung stopped calling him "his son"...

They remained in silence for a while before Donghyun sighed, stood up and walked to plop himself down next to the other. He placed one of his hands on top of his hyung's head and started to caress it gently, making him sigh happily.

"Why can't I find somebody like you..." he heard his hyung whisper.

"You have me" Donghyun said.

Jangjun snorted and shook his head.

It wasn't the first time this happened: his hyung would make a comment like that and Donghyun would reply the same way over and over again, always getting the same reaction.

He didn't know what was different this time: maybe he just had enough of hearing those words and getting dismissed, maybe the anger he had built up all this time had finally reached the tipping point. But Donghyun had enough.

"What the fuck is wrong with me then, huh?" he asked harshly pulling his hand away.

He saw Jangjun freeze, before turning around to stare wide eyed at him.

"I'm..."

"It's the same story every single fucking time!" he said, his voice unconsciously raising. "Every single time I show you that I'm here and you always,  _always_ , turn me down. You say you want somebody like me, well  _here I am_ !"

Donghyun stood up and moved away from the bed. Jangjun looked completely shocked by his outburst.

"What the fuck do you want then hyung, huh? If you want somebody like me, then  _date me_ ! If you don't, then stop fucking say that! I'm..." Donghyun sighed feeling his anger draining away from him. "I'm tired of getting mixed signals from you."

Jangjun was still silent, looking at him as if he saw him for the first time

' _I've ruined everything_ ' Donghyun thought. ' _It felt good to finally say those words, but... Everything will change now..._ '

He sighed and turned around, thinking that maybe he should drop by his friend's dorm for the night.

Before he started to collect his things, his hyung finally spoke.

"What about Joochan then?"

Donghyun was so confused by the unexpected question that he turned around with a puzzled look on his face. Jangjun had moved to sit up properly on his bed and was looking at him so intensely he couldn't help but gulp.

"What about him?"

"So you don't remember now?"

"Remembe what?"

"Oh, I don't know..." his hyung said, leaning back against the wall behind his bed. "Maybe that I saw the two of you making out before?"

Donghyun could do nothing but stare at his hyung as if he had just sprouted a second head.

"What?!"

"I understand that you were probably drunk off your ass, but how should I know that happens only when you guys drink, huh?"

"Hyung... I have no idea what you are talking about..."

Jangjun sighed , looking even more tired than before.

"It was three years ago, during your birthday" Jangjung explained, his face turned away from him. "We celebrated all together, but Sungyoon-hyung and I knew you and the rest of the 99 liners had planned to do something you probably shouldn't be doing, so we distracted Daeyeol to let you do your thing. When I came to check up on you, I saw...  _That_ ..."

Donghyun felt like his head was spinning and had to sit down on his own bed.

"I don't... I don't remember it..."

"As I said, all of you were drunk, so it's understandable" Jangjun replied. "Whether you remember or not, it  _did_ happen. Who knows if you guys do it even while sober..."

"No, hyung!" Donghyun exclaimed, a disgusted expression on his face. "We really, really don't! Joochan and I are not... There's nothing between us" he kept trying to explain. "The thought that something like that happened is just...  _ewww_ ... And now that I know, I feel like throwing up..."

"But how would  _I_ know?"

"Huh?"

Jangjun finally turned to look at him with a hard look.

"How would I know that you guys don't do that?"

"Hyung you have to believe me" Donghyun said almost desperately. "We don't have feelings for each other like that. Joochan has had a crush on Sungyoon-hyung for years!"

Jangjun looked surprised but then shrugged and turned to look away again.

' _I have to fix this_ ' Donghyun thought, standing up and walking towards the other's side of the room, even if he didn't dare to sit down again next to Janjun. Now that he was looking at his hyung and thinking again about what they just said, Donghyun was hit by a sudden realization.

"That's when you really started to call me 'son' all the time" he said, finally understanding why things changed between them. "You did it before, but only to mock me sometimes. You were trying to keep me at distance."

Jangjun said nothing, but Donghyun could clearly see his cheeks starting to turn red. He was starting to fell giddy at the thought that the other didn't have simply brotherly feelings for him when another realization wiped the smile off his face.

"But everytime I tell you I'm here for you, you remember that moment and think I'm just kidding."

Jangjun kept quiet but his silence was telling.

' _I didn't screw up tonight. I did it years ago and I didn't even know..._ '

Donghyun took a deep breath and sat down as close to Jangjun as possible.

"I really like you, hyung."

"I want to believe you..." Jangjun said, looking conflicted. "But..."

"It's okay" he replied, reach to hold the other's hand and smiling when his hyung gently squeezed it. "I'll prove it to you that my feelings are real."

When he got a tentative smile back, Donghyun felt his heart fill with joy.

"Meanwhile, no more dating random guys, okay?"

"... I'm fine with that" Jangjun replied, squeezing his hand again.

' _This is my chance_ ' Donghyun thought, laying his head on the other's shoulder and feeling Jangjun lean his own next to his. ' _I won't stop fighting for his love_ .'


	3. Ch.03 - OTHERWORLDLY - BaeTAG (Seungmin/Youngtaek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You said... You said you were surprised that I didn't know things common people should know about. And how sometimes the way I acted seemed weird, as if I wasn't human."  
> "Oh Taek-ie" Seungmin sighed, squeezing him closer and feeling apologetic. "I admit I thought it was weird but I never meant it to be a negative thing. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."  
> "You were right."  
> "I... what?"   
> Youngtaek turned to look at him, his face serious even if he could spot hints of his nervousness and even fear in his eyes.  
> "You were right."
> 
> ***
> 
> Story #3: Seungmin might be right about his boyfriend not being human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own GolCha or any of the members. I only own the plot and the writing that made this story up.
> 
> I remember there had been quite a few times when Seungmin commented how he didn't know if Youngtaek was human or something else.  
> ... And this happened XD
> 
> "Dialogue"  
> ' _Thoughts_ '
> 
> Enjoy~❤

The first thing Seungmin saw once he stepped inside the apartment were the various lit candles placed all around the living room and beyond, creating a warm and romantic atmosphere. He was still contemplating the changes when his boyfriend walked out of the kitchen to greet him.

"Hey, welcome back Seungmin!" Youngtaek said.

"I'm home..." Seungmin replied almost in a whisper. The view of the room was already amazing, but his boyfriend's presence made it pale in comparison: the cream colored sweater and his light blue track suit pants made his whole appearance look soft and comforting.

"You okay?" Youngtaek asked, walking closer and placing one of his hands on his shoulder when he failed to move or say anything for a while.

"Yeah, I..." Seungmin turned panicked eyes towards the other. "Please don't tell me I forgot some kind of anniversary!"

His boyfriend blinked in surprise a few times before chuckling and shaking his head.

"No, nothing of the sort" he replied. "You always remember our important dates or anniversaries. I'm the one who tends to forget!"

"Oh... Okay" Seungmin dropped his bag and quickly hugged the other, exchanging a soft peck on his lips, before moving forward into the apartment. "So, no special occasion?"

"Can't I just spoil my boyfriend once in a while?" the other complained with a teasing smile.

"Of course you can!" Seungmin replied, before sporting a fake haughty look. "Feel free to do so as much as you want."

Youngtaek laughed and shoved him towards the bathroom.

"Go and wash up while I finish dinner."

Seungmin smiled and nodded. Before he moved forward, though, he quickly darted closer to peck his lips again.

"I'll be quick!" he yelled when he walked away.

It was only after the bathroom's door was closed that Youngtaek felt his smile drop from his face and he sighed, his nervousness slowly raising again.

"Please, don't hate me Seungmin-ah" he whispered.

***

Seungmin slightly pulled away from the table, rubbing his belly and feeling absolutely content.

"That was amazing" he said, closing his eyes while still savouring the chocolate cake they just had as dessert.

"I'm glad you liked it" Youngtaek replied, carrying two mugs of tea from the kitchen and placing them on the table, before taking his seat again in front of his boyfriend.

"You must have been cooking for a while before I came back. _Thank you_ " Seungmin said, looking at his lover and reaching across the table to hold his hand. "I loved everything. I'm really thankful for this surprising gift."

Youngtaek lowered his head, a pleased smile on his face while his cheeks turned slightly red from the embarassment.

"You are special for me and I wanted to do something to show it" he softly replied, making Seungmin gently squeeze his hand.

They remained like that for a while, silently sipping their drinks before Youngtaek sighed, placing his cup down the table.

"I do actually have to say something..."

Seungmin was surprised but nodded encouragingly at the other when he remained silent for a while.

"I... Well... We've been together for three years now and I love you, okay? You know that."

"I love you too" Seungmin said, smiling widely at the other and getting a small, awkward one in return.

"You are absolutely amazing" Youngtaek continued, trying to keep looking at him. "You have such a kind soul and have the patience of a saint, especially when it comes to me."

Seungmin blushed at the unexpected praise, even if he was starting to feel a bit anxious. ' _Why is he saying these things now?_ '

"I know I haven't made your life easy, especially at the beginning" his boyfriend admitted with a sigh. "You got frustrated and confused by my... _quirks_... But you have never given up on me. I'll always be sorry and thankful for that and I think I haven't been telling you enough how grateful I am to have someone like you in my life."

"Taek-ie..." Seungmin was overwhelmed by the love and affection he could clearly feel coming from the other and it made his whole body tingle in happiness.

However he couldn't help but start panicking when he saw the other's eyes getting teary.

"I love you" Youngtaek said again, his voice trembling lightly. "You are so, so important for me and I... I need to tell you because I want to be honest with you and... I know you will be confused and you'll probably hate me, but I hope you'll still give me a chance because my feelings for you are honest, I swear!"

"Taek... Youngtaek calm down!" Seungmin exclaimed, standing up and circling around the table to knee next to his boyfriend who was showing signs of a panick attack. "I won't hate you. I love you, okay? I'm here..."

Youngtaek shook his head but didn't pull away from the other's embrace.

"You don't know that."

"I do. No, listen‒" he continued when his boyfriend kept shaking his head. "You swear your feelings are honest. Well, I swear mine are too!"

"You say that because you don't know!"

"I don't know what?"

"I'm..." Youngtaek gulped and averted his gaze.

"Taek?" Seungmin gently asked after the other had been silent for a while.

His boyfriend took a deep breath, clearly steeling himself to speak about what was troubling him.

"Do you remember what you often said at the beginning of our relationship, when we were still just friends?"

Seungmin was confused and tried to recall what he could have possibly said that made his boyfriend so distressed even years later.

"No, I don't."

"You said... You said you were surprised that I didn't know things common people should know about. And how sometimes the way I acted seemed weird, as if I wasn't human."

"Oh Taek-ie" Seungmin sighed, squeezing him closer and feeling apologetic. "I admit I thought it was weird but I never meant it to be a negative thing. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"You were right."

"I... what?"

Youngtaek turned to look at him, his face serious even if he could spot hints of his nervousness and even fear in his eyes.

"You were right."

Seungmin sat down properly on the floor, a confused expression on his face.

"Huh?"

"I'm not fully human."

"..."

"..."

"... Huh?"

Youngtaek sighed, knowing the other would just remain confused if he didn't do something.

"I guess I should show you, then."

"Show me...? What are you‒ _Woah_!" Seungmin felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop when the other slowly transformed in front of him.

Youngtaek's body didn't change shape but he could clearly see how the color of his skin turned lighter, a faint sheen coming off it. Seungmin couldn't help but stare at the other's head and see how his hair turned from a bright red to a shiny dark silver while the irises of his eyes were mostly a liquid gold instead of his usual light brown. And it was then that he saw there were two faint shapes behind his boyfriend's back and he slowly realized they were almost transparent and looked like butterfly wings.

They remained like that for a while, Youngtaek still sitting on his chair after his transformation while Seungmin was on the floor completely transfixed by the sight in front of him.

"Hmm surprise! I'm a Fairy!" Youngtaek said, sporting an awkward smile and scratching his neck.

Seungmin blinked.

Once.

Twice.

And then promptly fainted.

"... Well, that could have gone worse..."

***

When Seungmin opened his eyes again, he realized he was laying on the couch. He stared at the ceiling for a while, before he turned to look at the other who was kneeling on the floor next to him.

"Hi" Youngtaek said, voice barely louder than a whisper.

Seungmin couldn't help but roam his gaze over the other's body, still turned.

"Are you feeling okay now?" his boyfriend asked, worried for him but clearly he held himself back from moving closer, probably afraid his touch wouldn't be appreciated.

"Is that how you really look like?" were Seungmin's first words after a few moments of silence. Youngtaek simply nodded, seemingly unable to answer verbally.

"Don't show yourself like this to anybody else."

His boyfriend snapped his head up and looked at him clearly shocked.

"What?"

"Don't let anybody else see you like this" Seungming said, sitting up and turning around to face the other. "I mean, silver hair suit you, so if you wanna show it or bleach your hair like that in the future, I don't mind. Not that I dislike the red, 'cause that looks good on you too! Just... Don't let anyone else see your whole... _This_ " he said, gesturing to his body.

"Huh no, I... I don't plan to? I wanted to show it to you because‒"

" _Good_ " Seungmin interrupted him, placing both of his hands on the other's shoulders. "Because I don't wanna go to jail."

"Jail... What?"

"You are hot" Seungmin blurted. "You always are, but this takes the cake. And if anybody else saw, they'd come at you like rabid dogs and I'd have to do break a few bones to keep them away from my boyfriend. So, _please_ , promise me you'll only show your full self only to me."

Youngtaek could do nothing but stare open mouthed at the other for a while, while a blush was slowly spreading all over his body.

"... So you are not breaking up with me?" he squeaked, still amazed by the unexpected reaction.

"While I was showering I thought you were actually going to propose tonight, considering the whole setting" Seungmin shrugged, making his boyfriend choke on his spit. "Which would have messed up my plans for my own proposal, but I would have definitely agreed."

"Your WHAT?!"

"This means I can still carry on with them. I understand it might ruin a bit the surprise, but if you are being fully honest tonight, then so should I"

"You... Propose... I... What..."

Seungmin took pity of the other's confusion, so he just bent down and kissed his boyfriend. It was just lips on lips, no tongue or clashing of teeths, but they still poured all the affection and love they had for each other through it.

When they pulled apart, Seungmin noticed the other seemed to glow even more, making his overall appearance really look otherworldly.

"I love you" he said, gently caressing the other's cheek.

Youngtaek smiled widely before he threw himself on top of his boyfriend, squeezing him tightly and repeating those three words back at him over and over again.

Youngtaek knew they would have to talk more; there were still things he had to explain about his species and about the hidden world he was also a part of. But they had time and he felt their bond had even grew stronger.

' _We'll be fine_ ' he thought and bent down to kiss his boyfriend again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my story! 
> 
> Positive reviews are welcome.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Needless hate can be left outside the door.


End file.
